digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Renamon
Renamon is an Animal Digimon whose name and design are derived from "Renard" ( ). It has the appearance of a golden fox. Renamon is a Digimon whose relationship with humans is expressed bluntly, so depending on how it was raised during its time as an In-Training, it is said that it can digivolve to a Renamon of particularly high intelligence. As it is always calm, cool, and collected, it is practiced enough that it doesn't lose that composure in any situation. Its slender, tall appearance excels when compared with other Rookies, and rather than Power Battling, it makes sport of the enemy with various arts that use its speed.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/09-ra/renamon/index.html Digimon Dictionary: Renamon] Digimon Tamers Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer Digimon Tamers: Digimon Medley Digimon World 3 A starter Digimon in both Balanced and Attack packs. A DRI Agent for Renamon is on the top of Leomon's Gym. It is also available as a Blue Rookie Card with 4/4 and is the third most powerful Rookie Digimon Card. Its main Digivolutions are Kyubimon at LV5, Taomon at LV20 and Sakuyamon at LV40. Digimon Battle Spirit Digimon Rumble Arena Renamon is a playable character of the Nature alignment. Once unlocked through play, it can Digivolve into Sakuyamon. Digimon World Data Squad Renamon appears as Yuma Kagura's partner, though there is no digivice binding the two of them. Digimon World DS Renamon digivolves from Tanemon at LV 10 with 150 holy exp and can digivolve to Kyubimon. Renamon can be found at Sheer Valley. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Renamon digivolves from Gummymon at LV 12 with 70 speed and can digivolve to Kyubimon or Sorcerymon. Renamon can be found in Limit Valley. Digimon World Championship Renamon can digivolve from Nyaromon and can digivolve into either Leomon, Sukamon, Kyuubimon, and the alternate Youkomon. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Renamon is a Digimon in the DigiBase who gives information on Digimon plate repairs. Renamon digivolves from Puttimon and can digivolve into Kyubimon. It can be found in the South Cave. Digimon Battle Renamon is a Data Rookie Digimon who digivolves from Viximon at level 11. The "Renamon T.F.U." item turns the player's current partner into a Renamon, maintaining its level but resetting its skill and stat points. It has a stat build of 2-4-2-0. Renamon's Skill 1 is Touhakken, which is a proximity two target skill, and its Skill 2 is Koyousetsu, which is a distant five target skill. Renamon gains the ability to digivolve to Kyubimon at level 21, Taomon at level 31, and Sakuyamon at level 41. There is also a special event Renamon who can digivolve to Kuzuhamon instead. Renamon is the subject of an avatar item: "Renamon's Short Sleeved T Shirt". Attacks * : Throws sharpened leaves at the opponent. * : Uses a transformation art in which it copies the opponent's appearance and re-covers itself in that texture. * : Engulfs fists and feet in a raging inferno of blue flames after glowing in a ghostly blue light, then leaps into the air and kicks and slices at foes. Notes and References Category:Digimon species Category:Rookie Digimon Category:Beast Man Digimon Category:Animal Digimon Category:Data Digimon Category:Nature Spirits Digimon Category:Nightmare Soldiers Digimon Category:Virus Busters Digimon